Flying Pineapples
by TinLizzy76
Summary: Kai is serching for something and Claire is running from something else. What nightmare is she running from that even the fearless Caire is to afraid of? And what does Popuri have possibly to do with it? KaiXClaire
1. Chapter 1

These characters do not belong to me and nether do the harvest moon games. But this story does.

(For those who have read this story before I've been going back and editing the first three chapters so their less harder to read.)

~Claire wiped the sweat back from her forehead. "Whew! It's hot!" it was almost summer. She had been in Mineral Town for a whole season. The place had changed since she was a kid.

Her best friend and cozen Ann said that there was a new guy in town who built a white snack shack right on the beach. But only came in the summer. (Weirdo who does that?)

But she did feel kind of sorry for the guy. Apparently that idiot Popuri was completely obsessed with him. Claire laughed to herself. She knew it wasn't nice to call her that, but for the most part it was true. For the brief three years that she and her younger sister Rose and their half siblings Alice and Mark (the trouble making twins) after their father got custody of them. They went to school here in town.

Claire remembered Popuri getting F's by the dozen. Mostly because she spent most of her time looking at her refection in the window next to her desk. Claire pulled the last weed from her garden and headed off to the family inn to have lunch with Karen and Ann.

"Oohf!" Claire looked down to see what had just run into her. It was May the little girl who lived with her grandpa at the dairy. Claire was like a big sister to her and babysat her often. "Woah! May were are you going?" she asked.

The little girl was wiggling with excitement. "Kai is back!" she exclaimed.

"Who?" asked Claire. "Kai! The guy who runs the snack shack! He gives me and Sutu a free snow cone every Monday!"

"Oh you mean the foren guy right?" Ann had said that he was from Hawaii or something like that.

"Yah! Come on Claire you have to meet him!" May started to drag her torwds the beach.

"May I-"but she stopped protesting. She was going to have to meet this guy sometime. Might as well have a cute little girl intro duce her. So she picked up May and put her on her shoulders. It didn't take them long to reach the beach. They walked up to the door. Claire heard Popuri giggling from inside. Now she regretted coming.

~ "Oh Kai your soooo funny! Tehe!"

Kai cringed. Popuri was a nice girl and all, but he could not stand her laugh! And she never left him alone. The open hours of the poultry farm were like haven to him. Unfortunately today was Sunday the store was closed.

He heard the bell ring letting him know that there was a customer. At first he couldn't she who she was, but Popuri stopped giggling and glared at her.

In stepped a girl carrying May on her shoulders. He still couldn't see her well because of the sun shining through the door. She closed it and Kai's heart stopped. Because an extremely beautiful girl had walked in.

He couldn't help but gawk at her. The girl had to be about his age. Her long golden hair just reached the straps of her old blue overalls. Her skin was like the moon's pale reflection on the water. Her eyes were like clear blue ocean water. She was small but not tiny she just reached his solders. She smiled and waved at him, but he just kept staring like an idiot.

~ She waved at him but he just kept gawking. 'Oh boy. Another admerirer.' She thought. A lot of guys stared at her like that. She hated being the so called pretty sister. Rose and Alice had nice brown hair and Claire always thought they were prettier. But no one seemed to agree. No one seemed to take her seriously ether. And because of this she had developed a bit of an attitude.

"Kai!" squealed May as she jumped from Claire's shoulders. He snapped out of it and picked May up and swung her around. Claire looked over at Popuri who had snapped her plastic spoon in two. She just rolled her eyes.

Popuri hated Claire, because Popuri was the pretty girl in town that all the men stared at until Claire came back. Now she hated Claire with a burning passion. This gave one of Claire's best friends Rick a lot of grief. But Claire usually didn't let it get to her, but it was irritating.

"Kai this is my babysitter Claire! I don't need one anymore though, because I'm a big girl now! See I grew an inch since last summer!"

Kai laughed. "I see." he said.

May ran over back to Claire pointing "See I told you she was pretty!" Kai laughed a hardy laugh. Popuri didn't, she just angrily stamped out the door slamming it. Jez can you be that vain?

Kai let a sigh of relief out. Claire raised an eyebrow. "Thank you! Been trying to get her out of here all frickn day!" he turned to the snow cone mashen, and made two snow cones one red and one blue. Then bent down and handed them to May.

"Here May why don't you run over to the church and give one to Sutu to?"

May thanked him and hurried out the door. Kai wiped his hands off on his shirt and held out his right hand. Claire shook it. "So you're the Claire I've heard so much about?"

"Yes and you are?" he was trying to charm her. Ever since she was sixteen she could smell it a mile away. But he wasn't unattractive that was for sure. He was tall dark and handsome. He had warm brown eyes and cropped black hair and a big goofy smile.

"Oh! Excuse my un gentleman like behavior!" he bowed deeply and made a waving gesture with his hand. She couldn't help but laugh. "My name is Kai Kiono. At your servus madam!"

She rolled her eyes and curtseyed. "Claire Bane good sir."

He laughed "Good sense of humor I like that in a person. And I'm always laughing! Ha-ha!" She broke a smile maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Claire sat down at the bar and looked at the menu.

~ "So what would you like?" he asked her. She made a funny face at the menu. He sighed "yah I know it's odd."

She smiled and shook her head. "No it's good. I'm glad someone's finely bringing something new to this place."

"You like this food?" he asked wide eyed. She nodded her head. Woh pretty and good taste in food! I think I'm in love!

"I think I'll have the mushroom pizza." She said. "Coming right up!" he said as he turned to the oven.

~ "So Claire you sound like you know this place."

"Well I should. I lived here for three years and came back every summer till I was fifteen."

"Really? Dang, I was hoping you were a newbie. I'm getting really tired of being the weird guy in the shack." Claire laughed.

"So I see you know Popuri." She said casually. She didn't know the whole story about last summer. Ann tended to tell really long stories and she tended not to lessen. Kai turned to her casually

"Erm. That depends on how much you know." Code word for oh crap how much does she know.

"Well one thing to learn about this place is that everybody knows everything about anybody."

"Oh… well we started dating you know? Then I realized she wasn't really my type. I tried to let her down easy but…"

"You can't reason with her believe me I know what you mean. When I came back at the beginning of last season to restore my family's farm she got the idea in her head that I stole all her men or whatever. I tried to talk to her but she just started yelling at me trying to start a scene. Poor Rick really has his hands full."

~ "Oh? You mean her brother? He hates me and is such a dork." He said trying to be funny, but she didn't laugh.

"You know I really have to get back to work." She said in an irritated voice.

"What? But your pizza is…" He turned around; she was gone money on the table. "Did I say something?"

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first story so I m really excited! I've been working on it for a really long time! I'd you to hear what you think! All comments welcome! **

~That jerk! Rick is not a dork! He's just different!" said Claire for the third time that night, Ann just rolled her eyes.

Claire was working her shift at the family inn in mineral town called the Blossom Inn. It was the first one of her family's many inns. She was running the bar that night and had already kicked Duke out and it wasn't even midnight yet.

The old blacksmith and her friend Mary's father Basil were singing an old Irish drinking song about a man who was so mean that he kicked the devil right out his door. It used to make her laugh when she was a kid. But not tonight.

"You so like him!" said Ann smugly.

"No way! He's just a jerk, like all the other men I seem to attract. And don't pretend I haven't noticed you being sweet to that other new guy Cliff. Hey Cli…"

Ann clapped her hand over Claire's mouth and dragged her under the bar. "Shhh! Clairey! I don't like him like that!"

But Claire could see her blushing. "You're blushing! You sooooo Loooovvvee him! Ha-ha!"

Then they heard a loud nock on the bar. They both banged their heads on the bar. Claire popped up rubbing her head to see who it was. "Rick! That hurt! What was that for?" but Rick ignored her yelling.

"Ann likes who now?" he asked.

"Don't you dare tell him Claire! Or I'll give you another bump on you head to match the other!"

"So you do like him!" said Claire.

"Agh! I hate you!" yelled Ann.

Both Claire and Rick laughed. The three of them plus Karen were the best of friends since they were kids. They were the only people besides her uncle Doug that knew that her mother used to hit her and her sister Rose before their father took them away and married their wonderful stepmother Jane.

They knew other secrets to, like the fact that Ann's mother her Aunt Sue killed herself. That Rick's mother was having an affair with Zach. And that Karen's parents didn't sleep in the same room anymore. They trusted each other with everything.

"So where's Karen?" asked Claire. Rick shrugged

"She broke something in the shop today so she's probably fixing that." Both girls nodded in agreement. Karen like Claire was a big cluts. The two of them broke everything from windows to Karen's mother's ugly old vase that her mother-in-law gave her. Rick looked at her funny.

"What?" he asked.

All Claire had to say was "Vase" and they all broke down laughing.

It was a really funny story. What had happened was they were playing tag in Karen's living room and Claire ran into the desk the vase was sitting on. It fell on her and got stuck on her head.

Luckily it was big and had round holes in it or Claire would have suffocated. Ann and Rick tried to pull it off but couldn't. The Karen came in and thought Claire was one of the monsters from her closet. She freaked out ant wacked Claire with a baseball bat from her room and freed Claire.

Karen's mother acted all upset for Karen's visiting grandma but they all knew she was glad to see the horrible thing gone.

**End of chapter Two **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Now there all fixed! Now on to chapter four! **

~Sibra and Basil broke into the corus Rick joined them "AND THE DEVIL NEVRE CAME NOCKING AGAIN!" The two old men were obviously wasted Rick was just messing around.

Then a loud laughter came from the door and Claire remembered why she was mad earlier.

~Kai saw here dancing as she wiped the bar off. The music was a slow familiar song.

She looked so beautiful with her long blond hair pulled up in a pony tail. But what did he care? She hated him. He waved good bye to Gray and headed over to her.

~ She tried to hide herself. Too late! She saw him wave goodbye to her friend Gray and head right over to her.

"Hey Ann! Claire…"

"Hey" she grumbled.

"Hey Kai need a room?" asked Ann.

"Yep, but I'll only be here for a month. Gotz is building me an apartment above my shack."

"Cool." Said Ann as she tossed him the keys to Kai he tossed back the right amount of gold. Ann went up the stairs to make Kai's bed up.

"Well hi yah Ricky! Long time no see huh?" Rick said nothing but Kai just patted him on the back and sat down next to him. He had guts she had to give him that. Rick could be very scary when he wanted to be.

"Ok guys I think you've had enough to drink for tonight." She said as she kicked the old men out. She closed the door and went back to the bar.

"Hey Claire can I have a pineapple juice?" She just nodded and headed into the kitchen.

"You know Ricky people usually have me put down as a ladies man. But I'm not really."

She could hear him through the chef's window. She snorted as she got out the blender. She hoped he heard that.

"But I really just like the nice type of girl."

He was trying to get to her. Rick still said nothing.

"You know the quiet type of girl. One that can laugh and likes food."

She got out the pineapple.

"But the one thing I can't stand, is a girl who can't stand a guy flirting with her. Espasly ones who just walk…"

"That's it!" Claire screamed as she chucked the whole pineapple right out the chef's window.

"Ouch!" yelled Kai. Cliff and Rick broke down with laughter.

**End of Chapter Three **

**Ha-ha! For some reason I always want to hit Kai upside the head with something. Anyway now you know why it's called Flying Pineapples. **


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Life just gets in the way sometimes doesn't it? Away enjoy this new chapter! ( :

Chapter 4

"I'm really sorry Uncle Doug; I don't know what possessed me to do that." Said Claire. Her uncle just shook his head and to Ann and Claire's surprise started to laugh. "Uh? Uncle Doug shouldn't you be…I don't know…yelling at me right now? I just mald one of your customers with a pineapple." Her uncle caught his breath.

"No, someone needed to. Kai is a good guy, but he really doesn't when to shut his trap sometimes." And ten he just walked back into the apartment in the back laughing. Claire and Ann just shrugged and considered themselves lucky.

Claire told Ann good night and headed home for her ranch.

~ "She's a frcken nightmare!" grumbled Kai as he took off the bag of ice Ann had given him. He rubbed his head and winced as his fingers lightly touched the place Claire had wacked with that pineapple. Cliff and Gray just snickered. "It's not funny! Sigh… but she has a hell of an arm, I'll give her that." He winced again as the ice touched his head.

Gray laughed and said "Oh the contraire my little Hawaiian friend, it was very funny."

Kai wacked him with the bag of ice. "Ouch! Hey!" protested Gray. "You deserved it." Said Kai as he plopped down into the armchair next to the TV. "So what's the deal with this girl anyway? I mean how a girl that drop dead gorgeous, have such an attitude?"

"I think your just mad because she doesn't like you." Said Cliff.

"No seriously! And why is that idiot Rick so protective of her? Wait! She's not his sister to is she?"

Gray gust shook his head "Ha, but no he and she just go way back. They've been best friends for as long as I can remember."

Kai felt like whacking himself. "So that's why she walked out on me!"

"Huh?" replied Cliff. Kai told them the whole story on the mistake he had made that afternoon.

"Ha-ha! Dude you idiot!" laughed Gray.

"Hey, at least it's not as bad as when Mary asked you if you were looking for a book and you told her that you had to go 'inspect' the gold and ran out!" said Kai.

Cliff snorted into his coke can. And Gray turned red with embarrassment.

"Oh come on Kai, you so like Claire. Admit it!" said Gray in defense.

"No way she hit me with a pineapple remember? And there are plenty of tourist girls in this town it can go out with! Why would I ever go local?

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

~Claire turned on the lights. She looked around, it wasn't as big as big as her old place in L.A. but she didn't care she was done with that life.

She liked her house. The hallway led to the kitchen and from there on to the small living room. Her bedroom and bathroom were big enough for her, and all the walls were painted her favorite colors. A tropical ocean blue and chocolate brown, although the brown now reminded her of Kai's brown eyes.

She shook her head in disgust and threw her rucksack onto the floor. Her dog, Lucky herd her and came thundering down the hall barking happily. Claire smiled and patted her on the head.

She headed for her room. She opened her closet, inside were simple clothes, nothing that made her look to good. She never liked attracting to much attention. She put her pjs on and jumped into bed. Lucky jumped up and wiggled her way under the covers as usual. Claire turned on the TV the late night gossip show was on. The woman's nasally voice came from the speakers.

"**Tonight's top story is on the wareabouts of Hollywood's own Tony Gusispi's aires girlfriend Clairessa Bane. She is the oldest daughter of the hotel tycoon Timothy Bane. Clairessa's family says she is not missing but taking a break from Hollywood life. And they refuse to tell Tony or our reporters were she is. So where is the beautiful Clairessa now?" **

"Not anywhere you'll find her." Claire mumbled as she turned off the TV and the lights. As far as she was concerned she was never going back.

**End of Chapter 5**

**(Sorry this one is so short but my brother needs the computer now…ugh anyway I should have something up by tomorrow!) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Whew! Sorry that last one was so short… I'm making sure this one is a longer one. Enjoy! (:**

~ The very next morning Kai awoke to the sound of Gray's alarm clock. "Gray will you shut that %*$ thing up!" (The only time Kai seemed not to be himself was the morning.)

He pulled his pillow over his head. But 10 min later he was still awake. So he gave up and got up and got dressed. He headed down stairs. But he stopped when he heard the angry voice of Claire coming from the bar…

~ Claire woke up and got dressed. She fed the animals, got attacked by a mother hen, and watered her pineapples.

It was hot; she went to the door to change into some shorts when suddenly Chef popped out of nowhere.

"Gah! Chef!" said Claire as she toppled backward.

She clutched her chest, sometimes it was fun to be able to see the H-sprites, but most of the time it was a pain in the you know what. "Ooops! Bundum, sorry bundum!"

People in Claire's family had been known to be able to see things others couldn't. But the only ones that were alive were Claire, Ann, her younger sister Rose, and her two half sibs the twins Alice and Mark.

They all thought it would go away when they got older, but it never did. Alice and Mark could even do weird stuff like running super fast and moving things with their minds.

"Chef what is it this time? Did you guys eat all the flour in the store again? Because, I'm not-". The little sprite gust shook his head

"No! Ann sent me to tell you, bundum that your father is on the bundum phone, at the Inn, bundum!"

Claire just rolled her eyes and said "Alright I'm bundum coming!"

~ "Dad I'm not coming back home!"

_Why was Claire talking to her dad?_

"Well Tony can just take something sharp and pointy and shove it right up his ass, it he thinks I want to talk with him!"

_Who was Tony? Her boyfriend?_

"I love you to dad, yes I'm fine Ann's keeping me strait, I love you to dad, bye."

_What was that all about?_

She hung up and Kai listened harder. A squeaky voice that he had never heard before said "Claire, bundum whose Tony?". "No one just a stupid dumb ass." "Claire maybe you should go back." said Ann. "No, I'm through with that place I am not going back ever." They stopped talking.

Kai walked loudly down the stairs so it wouldn't sound like he had been listening.

To his surprise when he got down there the only two people there were Ann and Claire. Where was Mr. Squeaky Voice?

"Morning." He said.

"Morning." Said Ann.

Claire just sat there ignoring him eating her eggs. She was wearing and old beach boys T-shirt, jean shorts, flip flops, and her hair was in a messy bun.

"How is your head?" she asked with her back still turned to him.

"I don't know… who are you again?"

Claire gave him a half amused look then turned away again. "Ha-ha very funny purple boy."

"Hey don't diss the bandana. My best friend gave it to me."

She said nothing and went back to eating her eggs.

"Hey guys there was a TV warning report on last night." Said Ann.

"Really?" said Gray coming down the stairs fallowed by a sleepy looking Cliff.

"Yah." Said Claire. "Apparently flying pineapples have become a real problem."

Ann and the guys started snickering. "Fine." He said "Two can play this game." He grabbed a piece of toast and headed out the door.

~ "Oh Claire you're in trouble." Said Gray.

"Yah how come gold inspector?"

"Who told you… never mind. You just better watch yourself Bane, Kai is the master of all get backs."

She snorted and went back to her breakfast. As if he could beat her.

**So what do you think he's gona do? Find out when I post the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Hard as he may try that week Kai could not think of a good way to get Claire. But he had managed to cause some trouble for her.

On Monday he was at the supermarket getting produce for his customers (AKA Popuri). (Past) He was just about to check out when he remembered that he needed apples for his fruit salad.

So he ran over to the apples and without thinking about it grabed one from the bottom, which caused all the apples to crash on top of him and the person next to him.

"Ughhhhh…" said a girl's voice. Kai popped up rubbing his head. He turned to help the girl "I am so sorry miss I…". He looked at who it was "Actually I'm not. _That _is too funny." What he saw was funny, there was Claire covered in apple bits looking very irritated.

He had offered his hand but Claire just stood up and left! That's right left! What was with her and just leveing him like that? He hated to admit it but she really got under his skin.

He had done a lot of other things that week, like crashing into her on the dock and taking her down with him into the ocean. Everyone got a big crack out of that but Claire.

(Present) But it seems that he did something awful today because here came Claire busting through the doors of the shack. It must have been really bad because she looked extremely angry.

"Oh boy what did I do this time your highness?" said Kai.

"What did you give them?" spat Claire as started tareing around the shack.

"Wate! What? What are you talking about?"

"Not what! Who, you idiot!"

"Who then? What did I give to who?"

"Stu and May that's who!"

"Wha…?"

"Ugh! You don't get it do you?"

"No I don't. But will you please tell me?" he said taking her hand. She quickly retrieved it as though he was holding a hot iron in his hand.

"I was babysitting them today! I went to pick them up from the church. I walked in to fined the church a rake and poor Carter hiding in the confessional for safety!"

''Yah ok so what did I do?"

"What did you? May said she started felling weird after she drank the shake you gave her! What did you put in there that made 5 year olds destroy half the church!"

"I couldn't have given them anything like that! I just used the coco mix for chocolate milk shake. Here I keep the packets right under here! I'll show you…" Oh-no…

End of chapter 7

**What did he put in the shakes? Find out next chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! Let's see how much trouble Kai gets in…Hehe…**

**Sorry if I don't update soon after this chapter. I have a groin pull. It's really bad. I can't focus on anything! Ugh. Sorry that this one is so short. Anyway enjoy! (:**

"Oh shit…"

He looked down at the box were he kept his coco powder and Persian coffee. There should have been two packets of coffee in there but alas there was only coco. Dam it.

"_Oh shit? Oh shit_? What do you mean _oh shit_? You didn't poison them did you?" said a panicked Claire clutching her heart.

"NO! I just think… I gave them… some really… strong coffee…"

Claire crossed her arms and then pulled the contents of the box out.

Kai braced himself…

"**100 % FUCKING PERSIAN COFFEE!"**

Oh boy…

"Are you nuts? They could have had a heart attack or something!"

"I wasn't thinking and I-"

"That's right Kai you were not thinking! You never do! Heck why should you? So what if you hurt someone in the process? You're just having fun right?

"Claire I-"

She just put her hand up. "Save it Kai. I _**don't**_ want to hear this! Or any of your half baked excuses! You're just a lowly beach bum who sits in his shack all day and preys on inasent tourist girls!"

"But-"

Claire just shook her head "Save it for someone who cares."

And with that she just stormed out slamming the door as hard a she could. Kai was speechless, no one had ever told him off like that before. And to be quite honest, he didn't like the way it made him feel.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**Thanks the reviews guys! I know the last two chapters weren't very long, but I promise I'll make this one longer! Right now I'm on my way to get a filling yay! (NOT!) So I'm totally freaking out! And my dad is laughing at me. Stupid needles. ):**

Claire was still fuming as she left the clinic. Trent said that May and Stu would be fine, but she was still pissed off. Not even watching Elli making gaga eyes at Trent and watching him turn really red every time he noticed (she really wished they would just get together already) was even enough to make her simile.

She stamped into Ann's room, slammed the door, and flopped down into water bed. "What did he do this time?" said Ann not even looking up from her book.

"He-. Wait how did you? Oh never mind…it doesn't matter anyway. (Sometimes she wondered if Ann could read minds like Mark or something weird like that. She always knew who or what was bugging her.)

"Yes it does Claire, tell me."

She shook her head "Nah, I'd much rather you tell me about that book your reading."

Ann looked delighted to tell her all about Twilight **(Not mine)** and Edward the vampire and Bella the human, but mostly about Edward. Claire made a note to from now on reefer to Cliff as Edward. Just to make Ann mad. But other than that Claire didn't lessen very much, she didn't believe in love stories like that, well at least not for her anyway. And she had yet to meet her Prince Charming.

Two more days had passed by after Kai and Claire's squabble. He still felt bad about that. Not because of Claire, she didn't even lessen to him! What was up with that crazy chick?

An idea for his prank still eluded him. Cliff had suggested that he dye her hair pink like Popuri's. But even that still wasn't good enough.

He was watching Claire and Rick play frisbe with her dog, out the window. He was thinking about how good Claire looked in a tank top when she started laughing and pointing at Rick's shirt. Kai wondered what was so funny. Then he started laughing too. A pen in Rick's pocket protector had snapped or something and leaked all down the front of his shirt.

Then it hit him! Now he knew exactly how to get Claire!

Claire met Karen and Rick at the board in Rose Bud Square. "Hey Claire! Get over here girl!" said Karen pulling her over to the notice board. "What?" she said as she read it.

**The Dog Frisble Festival is today! **

**Bring your dog if you want to enter! **

**1****st**** prize is a free addition to your home by Gotz!**

"Lucky would totally win! You should enter her!" said Karen.

"I don't know… what do you think girl?" she asked her little golden retriever. Lucky barked in agreement .

"Karen's right Claire. Lucky is really good. And it would be nice to have a bigger to hang out on movie nights."

"Oh what the heck? Might as well try. Hey if I win, I can add a room for when my little sisters visit. I'll go and get Ann she's at the Inn. We'll meet you there."

She waved goodbye and headed off to the Blossom Inn. About halfway there she saw Cliff, Gray, and ugh him, heading to the beach.

"Hey Claire!" said Cliff.

"Oh hey Cliff,Gray!" she was not even going to acknowledge him after what hi\e did.

"I'll meet you two at the Beach. I have to get ann."

"Dude she is still pissed at you! What did you do?" said Gray.

"I'll tell you when you're older. Right now I have to set up a bucket see you guys later." He ran ahead leaving Gray looking confused.

He set the bucket full of ink on the top of the door and tied the string to it. He laughed to himself. When this hit Claire her blond hair a violent blue for weeks! This was going to be good!

Ann and Claire walked out onto the beach wearing their favorite bikinis and shorts. Lucky was _really_ excited. They saw Karen and Rick drinking beer (What els?) next to the cooler. But then Lucky seemed to go wild and ran off towards Kai's shack. Oh great that's the last place she wanted to go!

She must have smelled the barbeque that Kai was making, because she took off towards the back door.

"Hey dog get out of my shack!" said Kai.

Oh grate…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! **

**Wow I never thought I'd ever get this far! And I'm not even halfway through with the story yet! Well enjoy! **

Claire ran into the shack and found Lucky on top of a laughing Kai licking his face. It looked like she had knocked him over. She started laughing along with Kai. He looked up at her and said

"Oh no! You were supposed to come though the front door!"

"What?" asked Claire. Then she looked up at the door. "Ha-ha! You've got to be kidding me! You've got to try harder than that Purple one! Ha-ha!"

"Purple one?" he asked laughing.

Then they head a bubble gum sweet voice coming from the other side of the front door.

"OHHHHHH KAIIIIIII! Are you in there? He-he!" she opened the door.

"Popuri no!" shouted Claire. But it was too late.

Popuri screeched as a gallons of blue ink poured all over her.

"Arghhh!' said Popuri. Lucky heard her and left and jumped on top of her barking. "Get off of me you filthy animal!" Lucky was spooked by Popuri's shrill voice and jumped off of her and ran back to Claire.

Popuri got up and Claire and Kai couldn't help but laugh. Popuri's hair was a violent shade of violet!

"Here let me help you." Said Claire still laughing. She reached for the paper towels.

"I don't want your help you blond bitch! You did this didn't you!" she shouted pointing at her.

"No Pope you don't understand she didn't I d-"

"Your siding with her! How could you! I thought you loved me!"

"Popuri I've told you a million times we are not going out anymore!"

Popuri immediately ran out the door weeping dramatically.

"Well that went well." Said Claire.

Kai who was still on the floor looked up and realized that Claire was in a bikini.

"Not bad Kiono." Said Claire looking at all the blue ink spilled all over the floor. "Watch out for those flying pineapples." And with that she left with Lucky tagging along leaving blue footprints all over his white wood floor.

Kai was able to clean up the ink that had fallen on Popuri, but for some reason the footprints stayed. No matter how much he scrubbed. He finished just in time to see who the winner was. And he wasn't surprised when he saw who it was. (Claire ofcorse. It seemed that girl could do anything.) This was going to be one very interesting summer.

**End of Chapter **

**On to Chapter 11!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

)))Claire invited the girls over to help with the disigns for her new addition. She even tried to invite Popuri, but she didn't show.

"Oooh you should totally get a big bed! That way we could have a big sleep over!" said Mary.

They all nodded in agreement. They decided to paint her new living room a nice leafy spring green, and the new bedroom a soft lavender. Eventually the subject changed to the boys. They all knew who liked who. Elli liked Trent, Karen liked Rick, Ann liked Cliff, and Mary was totally in love with Gray.

"Well then who do you like the Miss Claire Bear?" said Elli throughing a handful of popcorn at her.

"Not anyone really. Why?" they all stared at her evilly. "What?"

"Well that guy Kai never stops staring at you." Giggled Mary.

"What him? No way you're crazy."

Karen raised her eye brows "Whether he knows it or not he is defiantly falling for you. Gray says that you're all he talks about lately."

"Oh come on guys it would never workout. He never stays for the year. And I'm well… I'm me."

Elli and Mary looked confused, but not Karen and Ann. They both knew that she had left Hollywood and Tony only a few months ago.

The paparazzi would swarm this place if anyone found out. Luckily no one els here got cable but her. And the only news came from the merchant ships. It was one of the few places in the world she was safe.

"Yah Claire's probably right guys. I mean who's crazy enough to date a guy who is constantly fallowed by the Pink haired- excuse me now the violet haired nightmare." Snickered Ann. They all laughed and took bets on how long it would take to fade out.

"I wondered what happened to her. She used to be so much more nicer when we were little kids." Said Mary quietly.

"People change…" said Claire.

God knows I did.

))) "I know I've seen her before." Said Kai to Gray as he handed him his baked corn. "After I saw her in that bikini a light bulb came on in my head. Are you lessening to me?" he yelled a Gray who was busy eating.

"Yah dude I am. But I don't know where you're going with this. For all you know you could have seen her vacationing in Hawaii. Her dad is pretty wealthy."

"I haven't been home in seven years Gray. I left when they tried to so seand me to boarding school."

Kai hadn't seen his father since he married Mellissa. How as far as he was concerned was just a gold digger.

"Kai she is just a girl." Said Gray.

"No she isn't! She's…"

Kai didn't know what to say. He had just blurted that out for no reason.

"Well… what is she then?" said Gray smirking.

Kai fumbled to try and find the right words. Claire… Claire is…pretty, funny, way to smart, a smart ass, annoing, buy pretty. Oh dam it he already thought pretty. He looked over at Gray who was enjoying this way too much.

"Alright! So I don't hate her! What's the big deal!"

"Nothing, nothing, but at your wedding my speech is going to be nothing but-I-told-you-so!"

Kai threw a dish towel at him. And Gray ran for it laughing.

**End of Chapter **

**Is Kai falling for Claire? Find out next chapter! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Strange Dreams**

**I've decided to start naming each Chapter. I'll go back and name the others later. Well enjoy!**

"_Claire Baby Wasssuppp!" He was late again._

_A drunken Toney stumbled into their apartment. She got up from the couch that she had been sitting on waiting…for him._

"_Toney where have you been? It's 3 in the morning!"_

"_Oh come on Claire Bear don't be like that. I was only out partying with our friends."_

"_You mean your friends not mine. Toney this is the 3__rd__ time this week you've done this."_

"_It's nothing baby."_

"_Nothing? Toney we are getting married in 2 months! It is something if you show up drunk to the ceremony!"_

"_Look Claire it's not a prob! I can do whatever I dam want!"_

"_Well then maybe we should just call the whole dam thing off!" tears were now falling down her face._

_Drunken happiness quickly turned in to anger as Toney slapped Claire. Then Claire picked up her already packed bags and headed out the doors._

"_Waite Baby were are you going?"_

"Julius_'s."_

"_You're not going anywhere! Episaly not that gay idiot's! You're not going anywhere!"_

_Claire turned around angrily "Yes I can because we are OVER! NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY!"_

"_But, why Claire Bear?" he got out of the way._

"_OK first off don't call me that! And you want to know why?"_

_There was a long pause._

"_Because a man only hits me once."_

"_Claire! Claire waite! Claire!"_

"Claire…CLAIRE!"

"Gagh!" thump!

Karen's laughter was too loud for the morning.

"Here let me help you up." Giggled Ann.

She twisted and turned until they got her out of her sheets.

"Had that dream again…"

Their happy faces suddenly became serious. Now Claire was sorry she even mentioned it.

Ann sat down next to her on the floor right next to her bed.

"Claire you've got to forget him, he can't even know where you are right now."

"I know it's just that I keep having this feeling that this won't last forever."

There was a long pause.

"Well! Enough of this moepeing around! Let's go to the island!"

The island was little one just off Sunny Island the big one with all the abandoned buildings. She remembered that it used to be Ali's (Alice) dream to start a ranch like Grandpa's on that island.

"Ok lets go and get the boat!" said Claire jumping up.

"Should we invite the boys?" said Karen.

"Hmmm I don't know… I really don't think Ann wants Cliff to see her in her new bikini …" Ann jumped at her. She ran for it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Storm Ahead **

It was a perfect day for Claire. Toney and her dream were far behind her. The Sun was out, the water was cool, and all her favorite people were there no Kai to be seen for miles. The only un-perfect thing today was the look on her best friend Rick's face.

Rick may be a stick in the mud sometimes but he never let his emotions get in the way of his day. (Excluding Kai)

"Hey…" said Rick as she sat down next to him.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Claire.

"Nothing."

Claire didn't believe that.

"Rick…I'm not stupid I know when my best friend is lying to me."

Rick was silent for a moment.

"It's my dad…he…we got a letter from him."

"A letter? Why not a phone call?"

"That's the part that worries me."

"Yah?"

Rick suddenly got very angry.

"Claire it's like Popuri and I don't even exicst anymore! I hear my mom and him at night! Sometimes I swear she is as bad as Popuri! What is she thinking? That when dad comes back wait _**if**_ he comes back that it will be just like before! That Zack will just disappear? She's lost it I swear!"

At that very moment Claire knew exactly what to do.

Rick hit the water with a splash as she pushed him off the dock.

"CLAIRE WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" shouted Rick.

Claire dived off the dock and joined him.

"Rick you where ranting again. Your mother is a grown woman she can take care of herself. I know it's hard for you to let go, but you must."

"But Claire I-"

"No buts Rick. Your mother needs to know that you trust her to make her own choices with her life. Understand?"

Rick looked angrily at her for a few moments. "Fine. I know your right Claire it's just hard being the only one with their head on striate in that house."

"I know but you can't let that rule you emotions ok?"

"Ok." Smiled Rick.

"Good because now I can do this."

"Do what?"

Claire splashed him right in the face, giggled, and swam off.

He chased her for at least 10 minutes before she realized something.

"Um Rick? I just realized something…"

"Yah." He panted.

"You're not wearing your glasses!"

She didn't know how he could have not realized this. He was blind as a bat without them.

"Oh shoot! My mom is gona freak!" Rick started looking around helplessly in the water.

"Don't worry Rick! Super Claire is here! And the water is like super clear Rick. I should be able to find them I no time!" she dived down deep around the dock. They had to be around there.

She only came up for air once. Claire could hold her breath forever.

Finely she found them right in front of what looked like to be… a cave! An underwater cave! Why had she never seen it before? All the times she swam under this dock as a kid, and she had never seen it before! Weird.

Claire dicided that she had enough time to check it out before the high tide came in to go in it.

It was really dark inside. So Claire felt her way through it for about a minut before she came to an opening. She was glad to get some air into her lungs. There wasn't any light there ether. Bumer, she had to remember to bring her water proof flashlight with her next time.

Then Claire remembered that the tide would be coming soon. So she took a deep breath and felt her way back out.

When Claire got to the surface she realized that she may have been in there a little bit longer that she should have. Because an enormous wave was right in front of her.

Then everything went black…

**End of Chapter**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Brown and Blue**

**Ok I am like soooo jacked up on red bull right now…hehe so I can't sleep. It's like 2 in the morning when I'm writing this. But I've noticed that I've been making my chapters shorter lately so I'm going to make them 900 words each. So enjoy! (: (: (:**

)))He saw her there floating lifeless and something inside him just kicked in. He felt like his whole world was on the line for some reason. He pulled his shoes off and immediately jumped in.

"Kai! What are you doing! It's too dangerous! Get back here this instant!" shouted Trent.

But Kai was already half way there by then. When he finally reached her he very quickly checked her head for any blood. He sighed in relief and started to swim sideways from the current. The waves were crashing down on them and his muscles started to hurt.

The waves were getting bigger and bigger he sighlently thanked that he grew up were waves like this were nothing. It took him a long time to get to his boat but he finally made it and was lifted up into it by Trent and Cliff.

"OH my god! She isn't dead is she?" shouted a worried Cliff at the weal.

Kai got out of the way and let Trent check on her, he was sure she wasn't because when he was pulling her in she had said something about glasses and you stupid purple idiot.

If they weren't about to be drowned in the middle of the ocean he would have laughed at that one.

))) She opened her eyes, dam her throat hurt, and all she could taste was salt water. Maybe she was dead? And the thought of that made her open her eyes wide.

But instead of seeing her grandma or grandpa, she saw an angel with the biggest brown eyes she had ever seen.

"You have the most beautiful eyes." She said hoarsely.

The voice sounded panicked "Oh great she's delusional!"

Then a sudden horrible realization came to her.

"Augh! Get away from me you idiot!" she yelled.

"And she's back." Said Kai grinning.

"Ugggghhhh! Where am I? What happened? Why does my head freaking hurt?" she tried to sit up but her started to swim.

"Sit back down Claire please Trent needs to check your head." Said Kai.

"I DON'T WANT TO! TELL ME WERE I AM NOW!" she wanted answers not advice.

"Jez Claire calm down. It's ok your on my boat we came to look for you when Karen called saying that they couldn't find you."

"What? And you came to get me in the middle of all this?"

Why would he do that? He put others in danger to go and save her? But she hated him! Two days ago she told him he was a bum and he preyed on insasent girls for crying out loud! This didn't make sense.

"Well… um… yah. Ofcorse we did you would have died if we hadn't." he said turning red and tugging on his wet bandana.

Trent handed them both towels, Claire raped her around her whole body to were only her eyes could be seen.

"Well um thanks I guess." Then she added "But this doesn't get you off for giving May and Stu all that coffee and the ink bucket!"

Kai lened his back agenst the wall with his hands "Your forgetting the apple incident."

"Ugh you are so full of it!" she said.

He just laughed and patted her head.

))) It was just then when he noticed how blue Claire's eyes really were.

"Wew! We made it!" sighed Cliff.

They got off the boat quickly, Kai had to carry the still to weak Claire off the boat. She _**really**_ enjoyed that.

By the time they reached the end of the Dock Kai could see that Rick and Ann were the only ones left waiting after Cliff called.

It was raining now, Rick took one look at him carrying her and hurried right over and put Claire in his arms. Claire sensed the tenshoin between them and said "No fighting boys please." very weakly.

So he let Rick take her. The rain light now but he was already soaked.

So he walked back to the shack hanged clothes then he closed it and locked up.

He thought back to when Claire asked him why he had saved her. Why had he? Well beside the fact that she would have drowned. What was strange to him was the act that he acted so quickly he didn't even think about it.

He shook his head and told himself to snap out of it. So he walked to the Inn to go and get some dinner.

"Hey Ann is Claire gona be ok?"

Ann nodded and handed him his dinner.

"Yah Trent and Elli had a feald day but she's fine." Ann reached for the pitcher of pineapple juice and pored him some.

"Sorry about Rick being that way today. He gets really worried about her sometimes."

"How come? I mean she's not his girlfriend. We all know he's in love with Karen."

Ann paused for a moment, Kai could tell by the look on her face that she had been about to say something she wasn't supposed to. Ann noticed his expression and quickly said "Claire, Karen, Rick and I have been really close to each other since we were really little. And we all think of each other as siblings, and you know how Rick is with Popuri, so naturally he's the same with Claire.

Kai could tell that wasn't the whole story, but before he could question Ann any further he was interrupted by a loud banging noise that made him jump and spill his whole glass of pineapple juice all over himself.

"OMG!" shouted Popuri.

_**Oh wonderful… just what I need…**_

_**End of Chapter. **_

**Wew that took me forever! Well now off to chapter 15! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Secrets**

**Ok so I know the last few chapters have been a little boring but I'm having writers block. So if you have any ideas please, please, please tell me! I'd really love to hear some! This is as far as I've got on paper so enjoy! **

"OMG!" shouted Popuri as she burst through the doors. 

Oh wonderful…just what I need, thought Kai. He was really getting tired of this.

Kai looked over at Ann who was grumbling "Why can't she just for once make a quiet interance? That's the 3rd dish she's made me break this week. Dad is going to be so pissed."

Before Kai could help Ann or even dry himself off she was right in his face. "Ack!" he yelled as fell right off his bar stool.

"Ooopsy! Sorry Kaiy Kins!" said Popuri in her most sickeningly sweet voice.

"Ugh, Pope what is this all about? You gave me a heart attack, and made Ann a break dish _**again**_."

Popuri just gave him her puppy dog face that he used to think was cute. But now just really disturbed him. He also used to think that her blaintant disregard for reality was cute too. Until he found out that it wasn't a habit but her actual reality.

"But Kaiiiiii! It was important!" she wined.

He looked at her seriously and said "What on earth could be that important?" He started helping Ann pick up her broken dish.

"My box of Gossip Weekly came in from my cousin Nina!"

Ann just rolled her eyes and took out the trash.

"And why is that _**sooo**_important my I ask?" he said with his eyes rolling.

"THIS!" said Popuri happily reviling what was behind her back. She handed it to Kai. It was a magazine with a tare right down the middle that had been taped back together. This made it hard to see the girl next to the handsome Italian looking guy. But Kai could still make the words out.

_**GOSSIP WEEKLY! :O Claireissa + Toney **_

_**The wedding engagement of the year! **_

It was from the spring of last year.

"Yah so? This is old news Pope I don't see-"

"But look!" she interrupted pointing at the blond girl. "With it ripped like that doesn't it look like-"

"Claire…"

"Right!"

Man she really was stupid. She was idiotic enough not to see that the girl didn't just look like Claire. _**She was Claire!**_

Kai just stared at the picture. This was almost too good to be true. So maybe it wasn't. He had been ready to question Ann for days, until she spilled it. And told him Claire's big secret. To think he had been worried that Claire had been dyeing of some horrible incurable disease or something like that.

Well maybe that theory wasn't ready to be tossed out just yet. Maybe this girl was Claire's long lost twin or something. Kai really wished it wasn't torn, then he would know for sure.

"But doesn't she also look like Ann with blonde hair too?"

Kai put his face in his hands and pretended he didn't just hear that.

"Hey Pope?" Pope stopped blabbing and turned to him.

"Yess?" she said obviously hoping he was going to ask her out.

Kai ignored he horrible thought and put on his most charming smile.

"Can I barrow this?"

Popuri frowned looking disappointed "Ok yah sure whatever…"

Just then the doors opened and Kai quickly stuffed it in his back pocket. He turned to see Karen, Claire, and (oh, just peachy) Rick walk in.

Kai to one look at Claire and his heart rate went up again. Then he sighlinty told himself to cut it out. He saw her give someone an exasperated look and noticed Rick thundering towards him.

"Popuri! What are you doing here? And with him for that matter! You're supposed to be watching mom tonight!"

Popuri put her hands on her hips and said "That's none of your business Rick! And I didn't leave her alone! Zach is with her!"

For some reason unknown to Kai this seemed to make even Rick angrier.

"Well then go back! It's late and you're not 21 yet!"

"Fine!" she whimpered "But I'm telling Mama!"

And with that she stormed dramaticly out of the bar. And Rick turned angrily to him.

"And **YOU** better stay away from her! I mean it!"

Kai stood up angrily from his bar stool.

"Look man she came here! And I've told her to leave me alone, but she doesn't. And it seems that everyone els in this town seems to get that but **YOU**! I am **NOT **interested in her anymore!"

He and Rick were now right in each other's face.

"Alright that is enough!" shouted Claire.

And much to his surprise she pushed Rick away and placed herself in front of him.

"Back off Rick you're acting no better than Popuri."

"But-"

"Look I'm not too fond of him ether, but he is telling the truth. If it wasn't for him you guys my not have found me this afternoon! So chill!"

Rick angrily stomped away towards the bar and sat down with his fists clenched. Kai stood there awestruck with his mouth hanging open his eyes wide.

Claire turned; her face was mere inches away from his. "Thank you." Was all she said. Then she walked right out of the Inn.

Kai turned towards Ann. "Well, go after her you idiot." She waved him out with her hands.

))) She watched him almost run out. Ann shook her head and smiled. Then turned to Gray and said "You guys still taking bets on how long before they get together?"

Gray looked surprised "You want in?"

"Yep I give it a month and a half two months tops."

He laughed "Yah right! No way will it take that long."

Ann smirked "You don't know how stubborn Claire is."

**End of Chapter **

**Ok sorry for those of you who may have already read this chapter, but I found this part in one of my notebooks like three min ago and it's not long enough for a next chapter so I'm adding it to chapter 15. **

))) She paced back and forth on the beach talking to herself (she often did this).

What is wrong with me? She thought to herself. She thought back to only moments ago in the bar when she had thanked him, when they were so close to each other she…she… almost-. No! She did not like him like that! Ewwwww! The thought made her almost want to barf.

She threw herself onto the cool sand. She kicked off her flip flops and curled her toes in the sand. She sighed as the cool water reached her toes.

"Enjoying yourself?" said someone behind her.

She already knew who it was but looked up anyway.

"Hey…" he said.

"Hello…"

He was quiet for a moment.

"Mined if I joined you?"

"Not at all." She said sitting up.

He sat down on her left and looked up at the stars. It was then that she noticed that his stupid bandana was missing.

"Hey what happen to you're um…" she pointed at her head.

"Oh, it was wet so I uh…hug it up to dry…." He cleared his thought.

They were silent for a long time.

"Claire lessen there is something you-"

But she put her hand up "Save it Kai I know what you're going to say."

))) "You do?" he said.

Oh no she knew he knew, she must have seen it in his pocket!

"Claire I can exp-"

"No Kai I was my fault, I acted like a total butt and I want to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"For saving my life."

"Oh that! Right!" he said stupidly.

"And I also wanted to say I'm sorry for how I've been treating you. You are defiantly not a beach bum." She giggled.

So she didn't know he knew. Maybe he should wait for her to tell him and role with it. She might get mad at him if he knew.

"What about the praying inasent girls part? Hmm?" he said smiling.

"Hmmmmmmm….i don't know…" she said smirking.

"Oh come on I'm not a perv!"

She laughed. He liked her laugh it was loud and care free.

"Oh all right you're not a perv."

"Thank you."

They both laughed that time. Then they were quiet again.

"So what are we now exactly?" he asked softly.

"Aquantances?" she said.

"Nah, I've been spying on you to much for that."

Claire turned wide eyed at him "You spied on me? She laughed.

"Yah that's where I got the idea for the ink bucket. That day you were at the beach with Rick and his pen broke."

Claire laughed at the memory.

"So, friends I guess?" he said.

She nodded and smiled.

"Friends."

**Real End of Chapter**


	16. Chapter 16

OK I am sooooo sorry about not updating for so long! My life is really GO-GO-GO right now, anyway I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter I can't remember the number...

Someone really needs to duck tape Kai's mouth shut...seriously...

It started slowly, but he and Claire came to some kind of understanding. It really wasn't like they were friends or enemies, it was more like 'I don't hate you, but I don't know what to do with you.' They hug out with the same people, went to the same parties, and sometimes he would see her at the church with the kids or the one time with Karen. Which ended with the two arguing with each other about Karen going into the confessional.

Ending with Karen walking out yelling something about "Taking care of myself." Not once did Claire ever act like you would expect someone from a wealthy back round. Discovering her secret answered a lot of questions he had, like how Doug kept his Inn open with only about 20 people staying a month.

Soon before Kai knew it, it was the 1st of July. June had ended, he had been here for a month.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **

"**Uggghhh! GRAY! Do you have to set that thing so dam early? It's Saturday for Peat sake!"**

He now had to share a room with Gray now that Cliff had got a job at the winery and was now living above the distillery for free. So now he didn't have the wall to block most of the noise. He and Gray got dressed and went into the man's corridors living room. To both their surprise a woman was in there sitting watching the fashion channel.

"Ummm mam? I think your in the wrong...place?" Gray lost his voice when she turned around.

She wasn't a lady, she was a _**dude!**_

Both he and Gray were lost for words.

The purple haired man smiled and stood up. Which only made Gray's face even redder.

Not only was this wackos hair purple, but it was streaked with green, blue, and every other color of the rainbow. Even worse he had earrings, an ascot, a very feminine jacket, purple striped pants, and boots to boot.

"Hellooo! You two must be Kai and Gray! Oh! I can tell by that famous purple bandana and your umm...well...just... lovely miners garb!" he said shaking both their hands the last of his words sounding forced. Kai thought Gray was going to faint.

Kai didn't know what to make of all this.

"Umm yes? And...well I don't mean to be rude but..._who are you?_"

"OH! How rude of me! Sorry about that! MY name is Julius Rosegaurd De Memickson. But youuuu can call me Julius!" his words were almost to fast for Kai to understand.

"Yes, and how do you know us?"

"Well Claire of course! She told me all about you! And all you other cute little villagers! I feel lie I already know you all!" he said giving them both a hug. Kai was sure that Gray was having mental combustion.

Julius released them, bid them farewell and walked with a little skip to his step and left towards the stares.

As soon as he was gone Kai looked at Gray who said "WHAT the hell was THAT?"

Kai laughed and said "Dude haven't you ever seen a cross dresser before?"

"No, whats a cross dresser?" said Gray stupidly

That only made him laugh harder.

But Kai didn't find anything funny about what was waiting for him down stares. Being practically jumped on by Poupuri was no laughing matter.

"KAI! Where have you been! Don't your know what day it is?" blabbed Poupuri.

"I don't know asleep? What are you doing here at 6 in the morning?"

"UGH! You don't do you?" her eyes were bulging.

Kai looked to Gary for help, but he was already backing up. _Thanks Gray, I'm really feeling the love today._ Julius was snickering with Ann at the bar. Did Ann know him?

"Don't know what is so important, Poupuri?" he was getting tired of this already.

"It's the Summer ball tonight! And you said you would take me!"

"I never said-" objected Kai.

"Well I thought it would be obvious, since we're dating and all." she said sweetly.

"For the last time I'm NOT your Boyfriend!"

"Well your as good as! I asked everyone in town and they all said you didn't have a date! So your taking me!" she said forcefully.

He had to think of a way out of this!

Quick! Make something up! Said his insides.

"Well sorry, I don't know were your getting your information, but I'm taking...taking. I'm taking Claire!"

Kai almost gasped, he didn't know what possessed him to say that!

Julius and Ann were now rolling with laughter.

"No your not! NO YOUR NOT!" she screamed as she ran out knocking Gray aside.

_Oh god what have I done!_

End of chapter

Hehe... I is so evils!

How did you guys like Julius's intro? I always thought Gray would be a homo-phobe.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Bell of the Ball

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update exams were killer this year. But now that it's summer I can wright as much as I want! YAY! **

Knock Knock Knock!

Oh no...

If that's Popuri again, I'm seriously going to kill her.

She had come by three times that week tell Claire to back off, that Kai was hers.

What the hell was wrong with her?

KNOCK! BAM! KNOCK! BAM!

"POUPRI! Give it up already, I have no desire to, what did you call it? Oh yeah, _smooch _your man.

"Oh thanks Claire. Am I really that unattractive to you?" said a super stressed voice from the outside.

"Kai?"

"Yes its me! Claire just open the door!"

_I must have taken stupid pills today._ Thought Claire as she opened the door.

"Oh god thank you!" gasped Kai as he slammed the door shut.

-"Kai whats going on?" said Claire with her eyebrows raised.

He turned around the force of her blue eyes were piercing through him like a knife.

"Kai why the _hell _are you knocking on my door at 6:30 in the morning?"

Kai gulped and tried to fined the wright words. She was going to_**kill**_him.

"Umm...he-he, you see I may have to-told Po-Popuri some-something. And your not going to like it." stuttered Kai.

For the first time Claire actually looked curious.

Kai couldn't take the pressure anymore, _oh why did he have such a big mouth?_

"What? That she still has a blue patch of hair on the side of her head? Because I thought that was pretty funn-"

Suddenly he blurted it out...

"I told her you were my date!" almost screamed Kai.

Claire almost took it as a joke, then saw the look on his face.

"ARE YOU F"ING INSAINE! SHE"LL KILL US BOTH!" said Claire, eyes wide with disbelief that he could be that stupid.

"Claire! I'm begging you please! Just say yes! Other wise she'll never leave me alone, never!"

-Claire calmed herself then looked at him. He did look desperate. And they were just friends right? It wouldn't mean anything. Right? It was better than going alone like she planed. Yah. And all the tourist guys would leave her alone since she had a date. No cheesy guys trying to grab her ass, and getting themselves a black eye. Much better than that. Even if it was Kai.

She looked at him one last time then sighed "Oh alright! But, you have to be on your best behavior. Got that?" she looked at him sternly.

"Yes! Yes, I be the perfect gentleman! I swear! Thank you!" he said with the biggest grin on his face giving her a bone crushing hug.

"Kai...can't breath...hug to...strong..." she said weakly.

"Oh! Sorry, didn't mean to..." he said embarrassed releasing her slowly. His face red.

"Its ok I don't think you broke anything." she said, feeling her ribs.

"Good..." said Kai awkwardly looking around.

Then Kai purist his lips looking humorously at her fields.

"What?" she said already back to her grumpy self.

"Nothing...nothing... its just...man Claire this place is really in shambles aren't your supposed to be renovating this place?"

Claire looked darkly at him. It was still to early in the morning for Kai's shenanigans. She slammed the door in his face. Which was fallowed by a muffled "How rued!" from outside.

* * *

Two hours later...

Knock, Knock, Knock...

Helloooooo! Miss Clarissa Saphira Bane? Opennn the doorrrr!"

Claire who had gone back to bed, opened one eye and thought _**Oh god not now**_.

She only knew one person who would still call her by that name even though she was in hiding.

Claire got up and opened the door with Lucky scampering behind her wanting to get as fast as possible to the man who always had treats in his pockets.

And their was Julius ever eccentric as before grinning from ear to ear.

"Jules! What the hell is wrong with you? What if someone heard you?"

Julius raised his eyebrows "Well that's no way to greet your best friend. Now is it?"

Claire rolled her eyes and pulled him in.

She shut the door and turned to get a good look at his new hair.

"Oh my god Jules What have you done with your hair?" she said grinning.

Julius pouted "You don't like it?"

"No I don't like it, I love it! Its so you!" she said giving him a hug.

He smiled and hugged her back.

"I reckon I gave your little boyfriend and tough guy a good scare." he said smugly.

Claire whacked him playfully on the shoulder "He is NOT my anything. And what did you do to Gray? Am I going to have to tell him the real version of the birds and the bees now?"

Julius gave a fake laugh "Yah because I'm soooo gay."

"Oh god! You didn't hug him did you?" she said in disbelief.

He smirked again.

"JULIULS!"

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! It was too funny!"

"Ugh! What am I going to do with you?"

"Welllllll you could promote my new line..."

Claire looked again in disbelief "Jules, you know I can't do that."

"Well duhhh...I didn't mean come back to L.A. With me."

"I'm not fallowing here.."

Julius rolled his eyes at her "Claire, I want you to wear something from the line."

"Oh...wait why?" she said eyeballing him suspiciously.

"Ughhhh... is it not that obvious?"

"Well no I cant read minds!"

"Oh yes, pity that skipped your end of the jean pool."

"Julius!"

"Oh right. Sorry... as I was saying. Is it not that obvious to you that I'm opening shop here?"

"WHAT? Your kidding me!"

"I kid you not." he said smugly.

"But why here? It's in the middle of nowhere."

"Yes but, after you left LA wasn't fun anymore, and I got to thinking and I realized that you had the right idea. Everyone's in LA or New York and if you want to do well you have to make them come to you. Sell the exclusivity."

"That...That's... brilliant..."

He smiled "Oh my LORD did Miss two PhD's call me brilliant? I don't know what to say! I'd like to thank my mother...wait no scratch that part I hate that bitch may she rot in hell, my third grade teacher Mrs. Winston, and-"

"Oh shut up!"

"I will most certainly not! We have to get you ready!"

"For what?"

Julius smiled evilly and pulled something from the bag he was carrying.

"Your date with tall dark and handsome."

"OH HELL NO. I am not wearing that!"

End of chapter

**NEXT CHAPTER! BWAHAHA! **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Party Quirks

((((Julius point of view))))By the time Ann and Karen arrived Julius had suffered two head injures, a stubbed toe, and to many broken nails than he could handle.

But he finally got her to wear the dress. And he was right It made her look like a goddess. The only problem was Claire hated looking good! For reasons unknown to him other than attracting men like Tony.

Ann and Karen had just walked in as Claire looked at herself in the mirror.

"Who are you and what have you done with Claire?" said Karen, who almost dropped her beer. (He didn't like her trashy dress it was too revealing)

Ann on the other hand had seen Claire like this before and said nothing but smirked at her cousin who was moaning and slightly pacing in front of the mirror still.

Julius approved of her dress it was a flowing nee length white toga style with gold trim on the bottom. Very nice.

"Ohhhhhh!" moaned Claire

"Oh quit being such a baby! This was Monday for you back home."

"Yah, but I don't want to look like Monday! I just want to wear my simple sun dress."

"You are forbidden to wear anything of the sort with me around. What will people think?"

"Julius! The only people here are the villagers. They wouldn't care if I showed up in overalls."

"That is sick and inhumane!" he said dramatically making Claire giggle.

"Please wear it Claire? For me?" this was his chance to promote himself here and Claire in this dress was his golden ticket.

Claire looked at him sporting a puppy dog pout and gave in, "Oh alright. But this is for you not Kai."

Julius snorted and mumbled "It wont take but 5 seconds and he'll never leave your side."

"What?" said Claire who hadn't payed any attention.

"Nothing!"

Claire eyed him suspiciously, but followed Karen out the door Lucky following behind.

Ann eyed him with suspension "I'm going to lose my bet because of you."

He laughed and followed her out the door.

* * *

Phase one, get boy to fall for girl would soon be complete.

Kai looked around the beach and it's party goers, it was sure one hell of a sight to see.

Gray and is brother Blue were dancing around the bonfire drunk out of their minds screaming at their grandfather to join them, who stood there horrified by his grandsons indignity.

Mary and Eli sat with Trent laughing at them, while Trent went on and on about the uses for green grass completely unaware that the girls payed no attention to his rambling.

On the far side of the beach where most of the older villagers were Duke and Doug were having a passionate argument about Duke's tab at the inn. Duke insisted that it was 500g and Doug was sure it was about 9,000g more.

Next to them were Zack and Basil who were insisting that Carter have one more drink. The Priest reluctantly drank one more.

The wives stood gossiping in a circle Anna was bragging about her new pie recipe that everyone just had to try, Sasha complained about her husbands lack of noticing her, and Manna was going on and on about absolutely nothing.

Unfortunately Popuri showed up in an awful frilly pink cocktail dress. She was flirting with Harris the town officer and the mayors son. From the expression on his face Harris looked as though he didn't know to flirt back or arrest himself for being involved with a minor.

Cliff who had had only one beer so far was nervously shifting on the balls of his feet next to Kai waiting for Ann who he had only asked out two hours before.

But the weirdest thing of all, there was a young guy who he had never seen before. He was just sitting there alone on the pier scanning the crowd looking for something. Kai noticed the Rolex he was wearing and figured he was pretty well off.

He was about to ask Cliff if he had see this guy before but Cliff was starring at the entrance his eye were glued to someone who Kai thought to be Ann. But when he turned it wasn't Ann Cliff was starring at it was a girl he had never seen before.

Apparently everyone else had noticed too including the man with the Rolex. Was she the one he had been waiting for?

The girl glided as she fallowed Julius who looked quite smug about something, down to the beach and started walking right at him smiling slightly looking him in the eye.

"Claire?" he said as he realized who she was.

She looked just like she did on that magazine cover, no even more beautiful than that.

He quickly looked over at the man and suddenly he knew something was wrong. The look in that man's eyes was excited and hungry, he was looking at Claire in a wrong way like she was worth more than gold.

Claire reached him and smiled. The band struck up a song, Kai immanently started dancing with her leading her farther and farther away from the guy until they were in the middle of the dance floor where they couldn't be seen.

Kai then realized they hadn't said a word to each other yet.

"Um... you look really nice Claire." he said vulnerably. His legs were shaking slightly and his heart was beating faster then the drums in the band.

Claire seemed to like his comment more than any girl he had ever called beautiful, breath taking, or goddess like. Just nice seemed to mean all those words and more to her.

"Thanks." she said looking at him intently.

"You should know Julius only put me in this to piss off Popuri over there." she gestured with her head towards the left of the dance floor where Popuri was standing. She was violently shaking her face red and ready to explode.

Kai gulped and quickly looked away.

"God she scares me. Do you thin I should go into the witness protection program? I think she wants to murder us both."

Claire laughed and pulled herself jokingly closer to him, "Don't worry I'll protect you." she said darkly shifting her eyes back and forth.

This time they both laughed which made Popuri ever more angry causing her to storm off towards the dock pushing the guy aside almost causing him to fall in.

Which only made them laugh harder. Then Claire looked over to the right and role d her eyes at someone.

"What?" he asked looking to his right.

"Oh nothing its just Julius thinking his little plan worked."

"Whaaa?" he was confused.

Claire laughed "He thinks he is setting us up." she waved at him smiling like she was going to kick his ass later.

Kai laughed as Julius suddenly realized the trouble he was in and quickly disappeared into the crowd.

"He is a very interesting person..."

Claire looked at him funny "What makes you say that?"

"Well is obviously not gay though he tends to hide behind it."

Claire ogled at him.

"What am I wrong?"

"No actually your the first to get it right, most guys label him gay right off the bat."

"Oh well I guess I just got lucky...haha."

-Claire hadn't realized how insightful Kai was.

She felt really weird all the sudden like he wasn't the enemy anymore, she didn't know if she liked it or not.

Talked and danced for more than an hour she wasn't that rusty but Kai was always one step ahead of her. Finally he twisted and twerld her to the table were there friends were drinking.

"Soooooooooo Kai do you think your going to get lucky tonight?" said Karen who was completely drunk now.

She role d her eyes and Kai responded with a joke "I don't know Claire what do you think?" somehow in the one hour they were dancing Kai and Claire became best friends she guessed collaborating to get Popuri off a guys back was the way you became best friends.

"Hmmmm...do I want to wake up with Popuri standing over me with a knife tonight?"

The whole table broke down with laughter even Rick thought it was funny.

"ATTENTION PLEASE!" screamed the mayor into the mike (he still didn't know how to use one)

Everyone how had their hands over there ears looked towards the stage. Zach took the mike shaking his head and said "Ok everyone the Fireworks are going to be shot from the hill this year because of last years insolence. He looked over at Kai and Gray who pretended to not hear but smirked at each other Cliff shaking his head at them.

Claire had heard the story, apparently last year Kai and Gray got totally smashed and stole the fireworks and shot them at Won the perv salesman caching him on fire.

Claire glanced over at Won who had suddenly gone very pale.

Thomas butted his way back in taking the mike from Zach "So as tradition you youngsters are free to roam the town and make out! And remember use protection! If you need any just come to me and I-"

"OK! Thank you Mayor Thomas!" said Zach taking his mike back. Thomas's words leaving to whole town momentarily speechless.

"The only protection I'll need is from him." said Gray breaking the silence.

Everyone chuckled and went there separate ways for the night, leaving Kai and Claire the only ones on the beach.

Claire looked to her left and saw Popuri heading right at them. She suddenly stood up pulling Kai up next to her and said "Come on Kai I know a great place we can go make out..." she winked at him and started heading towards goddess pond. Leaving Popuri having a fit.

-When Claire said toughs words _Make Out _he half thought she was serious. But she winked at him and pulled him in along. He looked behind him and suddenly wished he haddn't because there was Popuri toughing a total hissy fit. She looked like she wanted to give him the kiss of death.

He quickly took the lead and half ran up the steps and into Rose Square. Claire giggling behind him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

F***ing Chickens.

I am soooo sorry I didn't update much this summer. It was more hectic than I thought it would be. But I promise that this story will be done by the end of the year with at least two or three chapters every month. Then I get to start on Claire's sisters story! But I'm not telling which one it will be hee-hee... (there will be some clues in the next chapters). If there are still any of my original readers out there this one is for you!

Kai didn't stop running until they reached the entrance to Claire's farm, he then flopped down onto the grass right in front of her mail box. He closed his eyes and heard a thump next to him. He peaked out the corner of his left eye and saw Claire next to him lieing in the grass.

Kai rolled over on his side and looked at her.

"Julius is going to be so pissed if you get that dirty."

"Why do you think I'm down here?"

"Well I thought is was because you wanted to make out. Or was that just part of your sick plot to make me suffer more?" he said laughing.

Claire laughed hysterically and so did he until there were tears in both there eyes.

"Did you see her face?" gasped Claire.

"See it? I ran from it."

They both started laughing even harder. They laughed so much that their sides hurt.

"WELL! You to seem to be having tons of fun." said a voice from the front porch

They both stopped laughing and looked up to see Julius standing there. Apparently he had been watching them the whole time.

"Julius cant you mind your own buissus for one moment?" said Claire

"Not when it's lieing in the grass." he said darkly.

Claire role d her eyes and Kai helped her up.

"Thanks." Claire said as she dusted herself off.

Julius lurked back into the house and Claire turned to him and smiled then fallowed Julius in.

Ever since then Kai and Claire were best friends...just friends, much to Julius's dismay his little plan only half worked. But he was not leaving until it had. Leaving was not an option until Claire had protection he had promised Mark. He had settled on Kai. He liked Kai (not that way) he was smart and protective. Someone needed to be there to take care of Tony, or whatever that little blond could make go wrong. Like the Chickens, Julius hated the chickens. But oh no Rick said it was a great way to make money! What the hell did Claire need money for? Shes an heiress! What was the point of having all that money if she didn't really do anything with it?

But no matter the whining and squabbling he made Claire still went with the _Fucking Chickens._

"_CLAIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HELPEEEEEEEEEEEEE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" _

-Claire turned around to see Julius running away from her rooster Rocky. Julius was screaming like a little girl running round and round in a circle with all the hens egging Rocky on.

Claire walked over and picked up Rocky and all the hens one by one and put them in the hen house then locked the door.

"JULIUS! You can come out now!" she said looking. But their was no sign of him anywhere.

"Hes probably hiding in a tree." she said as looked again.

"Who Rick? What happened? Did he look at his reflection again?" said a voice from behind her.

Before she even got the chance to yell at Kai for making another Rick-Joke she was ambushed from behind and tickled to death.

"HAHAHA KAI! STOP HAHA! HEHE!" squealed Claire, Lucky barking behind them.

"No not until you agree to my terms of surrender!" he laughed.

"No way! Said Claire struggling free from his grasp.

"Why not? I'm just going to keep tickling you until you do." he said getting ready to ponce again.

Claire smirked a very Claire smirk and said "Because I have a bargaining chip."

She pulled out a purple bandana and waved it in front of him, he checked his head. She was waving his bandana!

"CLAIRE BANE YOU GIVE ME THAT BACK!" he yelled.

"No." she said then took off towards to barn running like mad.

Kai entered the barn Claire's cow looked at him mooed and when back to eating.

He looked around there was no Claire in sight which made him nervous.

"C-C-laire? This is not funny!" he hated it when people hid like this, it was creepy.

Then he herd her giggling. The cow mooed again and moved away from him.

Kai looked up to see Claire hanging from the rafters. He screamed from the surprise and then she dropped and landed on him.

She had him pined to the ground straddling his waste laughing like a crazy person.

"_**Hahaha**_! You should have _**seen **_your face! Priceless! _**Hehehe**_!"

"Claire! Get off me!" he said

"Nooooooooope! Not until you admit that I won."

"No way!"

"Ok then I guess I'll gust have to sit on you all day." she said with a smirk.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" he said in a fake seductive voice.

"Ewwwwwwww! Kai!" she said.

"Well well well what is going on here?"

Both of them looked up to see Julius smirking.

Kai suddenly became very irradiated. Why did he always have to bust in when he and Claire were completely alone?

Claire rolled her eyes and got off Kai.

As soon as she did Kai wanted her back. Shocked he pulled himself back up and looked at the dusty barn floor. He had been getting those weird urges lately, he wasn't sure what they were about. But every time Claire got close to him he wanted her closer. At first he thought it was just because he was a guy and Claire was an attractive girl. But lately it seemed different.

"Hey Kai!"

He snapped out of it and looked up at Claire waving her hand in front of his face.

"Wahhh?"

"Didn't you hear? Julius suggested that we go to the island."

"Oh yah that sounds fun."

They walked out of the barn towards Claire's house he walked silently pondering his weird urges. Claire and Julius jabbered on and on about Julius's new boutique that was going in on the empty plot of land near the inn they were building it next week Gary's brother Blue was bringing some guys from the Village just over the mountains to come and help.

"Earth to the mother ship! Is Kai there helloooooo?" said Claire waving her arms back and forth trying to get his attention again.

"Whaaaa?" he said coming back from his deep thoughts.

"What is with you today? You're really quiet, its starting to disturb me." said Claire with a puzzled look.

"Oh nothing I just didn't get enough sleep last night Gray snored a lot." he said quickly making up an excuse for his unusual silence.

Truth be told Gray didn't snore at all, he just talked a lot. Last night his ramblings consisted of "Cross dressers... and Mary help me hes trying to hug me again!"

Gray really had to let go of homophobe ways they were starting to leak their way into his dreams.

"Oh." said Claire not really buying it be choosing to ignore it anyway.

"So you ready to head out?" he asked trying to change the subject.

Claire looked at him with an 'Are you an idiot?' expression. Gesturing to her dirty overalls and straw like hair sticking up in every other direction.

"Oh haha I guess not then..." he said laughing.

They went inside the house and Kai plopped right down on the couch it wasn't long before he fell asleep. He was telling the truth when he said Gray kept him up all night he talked really loud.

Not long after he heard a loud crash coming from the hall. Both he and Lucky jumped up and ran down the hall.

"Claire? Where are you?" he said with his voice reaching a new octave.

Claire didn't answer. He bust into her bedroom no Claire. The guest room no Claire. And just when he started to panic he herd a moaning coming from the bathroom. Lucky ran over and started whimpering and scratching at the door.

"Claire! Are you in there?" he said reaching for the doorknob.

"Gahhh! Kai don't come in here I'm naked!"

"Claire I really don't mean to sound pervy but I kinda have to."

"No! I don't have a towel in here!"

"Well where is one?" he said irritably. It didn't matter if he saw her naked if she was bleeding.

"Uhhh on the bed!"

He turned around and grabbed the towel and handed it to her through a slight opening in the door.

"Ok, I'm covered you can come in now."

Kai opened the door and Lucky rushed passed him almost knocking him over.

Claire was sitting there on the floor. Water was everywhere, and there was a cut on her leg that was bleeding.

Kai didn't like that at all, he couldn't see it well enough in the dim bathroom light.

He picked her up even though she was protesting that there was on reason to fuss over her. And he took her to the kitchen were he got her first aid kit out from under the sink and the hydrogenation peroxide out from the fridge. He turned on the lights to get a better look at her leg when he realized something.

The bleeding cut on Claire's leg wasn't a cut it was... lipstick?

"But. But... I thought..." he stuttered turning red.

"I told you it wasn't a big deal." said Claire giggling.

"But..how?"

"I slipped on the wet floor and grabbed the toilet seat but instead I grabbed my makeup bag and my favorite lipstick fell out and got swished under my leg..."

"But you were moaning in pain! I heard it!"

"Yah morning for the loss of my favorite lip shade! They don't even make it anymore!" she said sadly.

"But I...you...dog...blood everywhere...and then... I...oh..." he really felt like an idiot now.

Claire started laughing which only made him turn even more red with embarrassment.

He had been acting like an over protective jerk.

Claire jumped down off the counter and grabbed a paper towel and wiped the red lipstick off her leg. Then headed back to her room to change.

When she returned he was still pouting in the kitchen, of all the stupid things he had done this was the most embarrassing. He was glad Julius wasn't there to see it.

"Kai are you still upset? It wasn't that bad, in fact it was kind of cute.

Cute? Kai was glad he had his back turned or Claire would have seen the stupid grin on his face.

He turned around making a strait face hiding his pleasure of being called cute.

Claire was in the same bathing suet he had noticed her in the day of the ink bucket incident. He didn't know it was possible for someone to look even better in the same outfit. But with Claire anything was possible.

"You look um...nice..." he said weakly.

Claire smiled and took one step closer.

"Well I thought it was sweet of you to be so worried about me Kai." she said quietly.

Claire then pecked him on the cheek then grabbed her sun dress and pulled it over her head. Lucky jumped out of her chair and trotted to the door and sat down waiting.

Did she just kiss me? She did. His cheek felt white hot, he was to shocked to move.

"Kai are you coming?" said Claire standing at the door.

"Whah? Oh! Yah lets go. I can't wait to beat Rick at football."

She just rolled her eyes and opened the door.

End of Chapter

Ahhh blood! Wait no! Its lipstick? Men just don't get makeup do they Kai?

Oh well at least he got Claire to kiss him again...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 (What's to hide?)

(yes I know I promised that I would be done by now but my laptop had a really bad virus so I know I'll finish this someday but idk when. But I can defiantly grantee you 6 more chapters or so… NUMBA 20 WHOOO! HERE WE GO!)

Claire and Kai arrived at the dock and everyone seemed to be abuzz with something interesting.

"Claire! Have you heard?" Shouted Ann.

"What?" asked Claire.

"Zach herd from this friend of his that some people are living on the island!"

"Really?" said Claire taken aback. No one had lived there since there ansestors left more than a hundred years ago. For a reason no one seemed to know.

"Yah! His friend is in the shipping business too and he's moving his business there."

"But Why? How many are living there?" said Kai.

"Only about ten but more are coming the island is so fertal they even have a new farmer." said Cliff.

"But how come no one from town knew this was happening till now? I mean its not that far away…" said Mary.

"Yah lets get going I want to see this." said Claire.

Kai looked at Claire and Ann who both looked confused.

Everyone agreed especially Tim who voiced his concern for the islands lack of medical service.

As they reached the island everyone's eyes grew wide with disbelief. There was a small village right before them. Even a small shipping boat like Zach's. s

They pulled up to the makeshift dock and everyone piled out quickly eager to see what had become of the place.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" shouted someone.

They all quickly turned to see their accuser. And there stood an old man with his cane waving up in the air.

"NO TOURIST ARE ALOWED UNTILL WE ARE IN FULL OPORATION!" screamed the old man.

"But sir we aren't tour-"

"DON"T MAKE ME GET MY GUN BOY!" 

They all started to back up to the boat again when someone's voice roared over the old man's.

"GRANDPA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Shouted a redhead girl.

"Natalie They are trespassers on this towns property! And must be treated as such!"

"Grandpa…" you could see the tension between the two like to different sides of a magnet trying to be forced together. And awkward sighlence came over until someone stepped forward.

"Actually We're not trespassers sir we live on the next island over in Mineral Town." Said Rick.

"See grandpa? They're practically locals now leave them alone!"

"Fine…. I'm watching you boy." Said the old man pointing at Rick then hobbleing out of sight down the newly paved road.

"Sorry about him, my grandpa is a little crazy." Said Natalie.

"Well, said Claire stepping forward, My name is-"

"CLAIRE!" shouted another girl as see jumped Claire.

"What the?" said Kai

"Alira?" said a suphocated Claire.

The short brunette let go of her smiling gleefully. She was wearing a red bandana like Kai's, short shorts, and rain boots.

"What are you doing here? Why didn't you….Alira I'm so confused…"Claire's face was clouded with different emotions.

"All in good time Big Sis." Laughed Alira.

"Wait Sis? ,Said Kai, Claire why didn't you say your sister lived here?"

"Because I didn't know! Alira what the hell? Why are you here?"

"Because im the island's new farmer stupid head!" said Alira.

"Yah Alira and my family where washed up here on this island about two weeks ago and decied to live here." Said Natalie.

"Wha?" said Ann.

"Alira honey don't put your sister into to much shock." Said Julius

"ANN! Julius!" shouted Alira hugging both.

"Claire I think you guys have some catching up to do, said Natalie trying to make since of all this, why don't I take the group and…"

"An you must be Kai!" said Alira hugging him as well.

"Wah? How do you know my.."

"Be-Because I told her in one of my letters!" shouted Claire nervously the looking angerly at her sister.

Something was going on Claire didn't write letters to anyone.

"Yah I'm sure she wants to get t know you better!" Said Natalie "Why don't I show the rest of you the island whel you get equated and cached up?"

"Yah great idea!" Said Rick "Come on everyone!"

Everyone fallowed her chating like nothing was wrong.

What was up with this family? First Claire 's movie star secret and now whatever's up with Alira.

"Oh my lord Claire you have to see my farm I've got so many chickens!"

"Oh come on!" mumbled Julius.

And like that they headed down the road towards Julius's doom.

BET Y'ALL DID'T SEE THAT COMING!

CHAPTA 21! WHOOOO! THIS STORY IS NOW LEGAL TO DRINK!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Mutant Sister

(Btw I changed Alice's name to Alira because I realized Alice was too copyrighted of name for mind readers…stupid Twilight)

Claire walked furiously behind her younger sister.

What the hell was Alira thinking? Reading Kai's mind? Had she taught her nothing?! What they could do was dangerous! If anyone else found out, it would be Alira not her on the tabloid covers.

At least Kai didn't look to suspicious. Though one more slip up and he would catch on for sure. But she couldn't stay mad at her for long. She just became an adult after all. As much as it displeased Claire to think about it, she reminded herself that Alira shared the same age with Popuri. And Alira was thankfully way ahead of her in maturity.

"So Kai, what are your intensions with my sister anyway?" asked Alira casually, with a wide grin creeping onto her face.

"I wah…?" said Kai. He could feel his face getting hotter even with the sun beating down on it.

"Play nice Alira. We're just friends." She said.

Alira just smirked and kept walking.

Claire whispered to Kai.

"Don't worry she just likes toying with people, she's only 18."

"I herd that!" interjected Alria. "Claire forgets that she's only 21 herself."

Kai laughed and Claire just stuck out her tong.

~ Kai liked Alria she reminded him of her older sister.

They had passed through the town and Alira and Natalie pointed out where every one on the island lived and what they were here for. Then they started up a hill to a pass way through two hills.

It seemed as tough Claire had forgiven Alira for whatever she had done. The two of them had started laughing at Julius as Claire explained to her sister, why he seemed so upset about seeing the new farm.

"Yes haha Claire. Keep laughing. Just don't come crying to me when one of your fucking birds is on the dinner table tonight." Said Julius.

The comment only sent the rest of them into hysterics.

Then all the sudden as they reached the top of the hill Kai could make out what had had to be an enormous farm at one point. Yet now all that was left was a dilapidated shack and two equally pitiful buildings.

This thing looked even worse then what Claire's looked like a month ago.

"Welcome to my shithole! Isn't I lovely?" shouted Alira sarcastically.

"It's not that bad." Said Claire.

Kai and everyone looked at her in disbelief.

"What? You guys remember what our grandpa's place looked like before I came back. And I fixed it up…well sort of…"

Alira just rolled her eyes at her sister.

It freaked Kai out, because she did it just like Claire. They had the same blue eyes. Did everyone have the same eyes like Ann and Claire in their family?

"My sister the optimist!" Alira added smiling.

"Well all you have to do is just get some big strong men around here!" laughed her friend Natalie.

Alira laughed, "Can I barrow your brother then?"

For some reason that comment made the to teens howl with laughter.

Then all of the sudden a gorgeous blond appeared from Alira's barn. Her shorts were even tighter and shorter the Karen's. Suddenly Kai wished for a cold shower. And from the looks of the rest of the males in their party, he wasn't alone.

"Well you could just borrow my cousin." The girl smiled. "Because we all just know how much you like him."

All of the sudden Alira's face turned dark.

"Yah when hell freezes over!" barked Alira.

Natalie and Julia smirked.

"Ali is right Julia, and it seems like Vaughn would agree with her. Especially after she attacked him last week." Said Natalie.

Claire turned in horror towards her sister.

"You what?!" shouted both Ann and Claire.

"Calm down! It wasn't like _that_! It was just as misunderstanding!" protested Alira.

"Yah a misunderstanding that ended up with him on top of you." Smirked Julia.

Kai suddenly felt very uncomfortable. But he wondered what Alira meant by _that_. It seemed to upset Claire very much.

Alira rolled her eyes for a second time.

"What am I supposed to do when that asshole called me a lazy rich girl? Just sit there and take it? No! So I just swung a harmless bag of feed at him."

"Yah a fifty pounder." Remarked Natalie.

"OK!" shouted Claire all of the sudden. "Let's see those new chickens!"

Julius whimpered.

Why was Claire acting so weird? Was it because of Alira's remark about the family's wealth? Unfortunately something deep inside of Kai felt that that wasn't the only reason.

END

Sorry I haven't updated in over a year. But someday this will be complete! So don't lose faith in me to quickly. Though you might be right if you do, I am a precastabater.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Confessions

Kai and the rest of the gang waved goodbye to Alira and her friends as their boat sped back to Mineral Town. Some part of Kai was relived to get back to his own reality, yet another still questioned.

What was it about Claire and her family that made them so interesting? Even more interesting than Claire and her former lifestyle?

He just had to know for some reason. Maybe he knew already.

Yet all of that wondering seemed to disappear when he saw the look on Claire's face. Something was wrong.

Kai walked over to her and looked down into her troubled face.

"What's wrong? Is it Alira? Because I'm sure she'll be fine. I mean she has Natalie and her lunatic grandfather's gun, I'm sure she'll be just-"

Claire all the sudden, just stepped forward and hugged him tightly.

Stunned by her sudden action, all he could do was just hug her back. Thankfully everyone's attention seemed to be on something else.

Except Ann who just smiled smugly in Cliff's arms, then quickly diverted her attention to Trent's babblings about Mountain Energy.

Why was it that whenever he touched her it felt like a white hot coal? He just didn't understand.

Claire didn't cry or say anything they just stayed that way until the boat docked.

They all got off. Everyone seemed to be heading towards the bar, but Kai just fallowed Claire to the farm. Not even really thinking about what he was doing, he just fallowed. And again no one seemed to notice.

~Claire walked towards her fence, this wasn't going to be easy. But Kai had to know what her family was.

She didn't know why she decided to really tell him. She had never even bothered to tell Toney. Well there wasn't much of a point then anyway. The whole reason she stopped coming to the island was to get way from all the magic mumbo jumbo. In her sixteen year old mind, she actually thought she could escape from it all. Maybe she was a fool to think she could escape Toney as well…

But Kai wasn't Toney, he didn't keep secrets from her. After all Kai had told her everything about his past. The least she could do is tell him a little of her own, not all of it though.

But just how was she going to explain this?

~ Kai jumped up onto the fence next to Claire. She seemed to be in deep thought.

"Claire? Are you ok?"


End file.
